We're Going Where?
by Ajem
Summary: Yusuke and the gang are sent to help the American Spirit Detectives. What happens when you have four guys and four girls with clashing personalites stuck in one house? Arguments, anger, and pranks that will have you laughing out loud.


**Chapter One: Who you gonna call?**

"Korina, try and call my guns over!" The pink haired girl glared at her companion. "I'm a mage, not telekinetic!" A few yards away, a girl with green hair transformed into a wolf. The honey-brown wolf ran around the legs of the ogre hybrid as it tried to swat her away.

"I got them, Cory, go help Tats." The silver guns floated toward the girl with equally silver hair. "Thanks."

Korina held her hands in the air as a disk of green energy began to appear. She shot it toward the hybrid, knocking him through the wall, and the walls behind it. That wasn't a serious attack, just one that would give her enough time to tend to Tatsu.

"Maria and I will try to finish it off while you help Tats." Celeste ran through the hole in the wall, followed by Maria.

Korina kneeled next to Tatsu. "We're gonna need some backup on this one, hun. Ya think ya can contact Koenma?" Korina nodded, then pulled the compact out of Tatsu's pocket.

"Koenma? Lord Koenma? Can you hear me?"

A toddler appeared on the screen, and Korina sighed in relief. "Koenma, sir, we need some help. There are too many to deal with. We're only fighting one, but Maria sensed more."

Koenma nodded. "I'll see if I can get Yusuke to help."

In Japan:

"You can't beat me this time, Kuwabara!"

"Oh, yeah, Urameshi? Look at the score!"

"Wait, how'd you get a higher score than me?"

Kurama looked up from his book. "Can you please keep it down?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded. "Sure."

Kurama sighed as the two began arguing again. _'Why do I even bother?'_

Hiei smirked from his position on the tree right outside the window. _'Baka's.'_

As Yusuke and Kuwabara continued bickering, Botan popped into the room. "Koenma wants to see you four. You'll need these, as well." She held out four golden pins. Hiei rolled his eyes as he teleported into the house. "Put them on." They all took a pin, and placed it on the collars of their shirts. Botan then opened a portal and the five stepped in. They landed right inside of Koenma's office.

"I'm sending you to America."

"WHAT!"

"Well, my Spirit Detectives in America need help. Those pins translate whatever they say into Japanese, and whatever you say into English. Their names are Celeste, Tatsu, Korina, and Maria, now go."

The portal opened and they were deposited outside of a mall. "A mall? They need help in a mall? This isn't another trick the girls set up to get us shopping, is it?" Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Hiei and Kurama, both of whom began to shake their heads when a long scream came to their ears. The four hurriedly entered the mall, and found themselves looking at a girl with black hair lying on the ground, and a girl with silver hair pointing a pair of guns at the creature in front of her.

"I swear, if she's dead I'm blasting your fricken' head off!"

Yusuke quickly picked up the girl on the ground and handed her to Kurama. "Make sure she's okay." He turned back just as the other girl began shooting the hybrid like crazy. "Woah."

Celeste panted as she dropped to the ground. She turned to see four boys and Maria. "Spirit Detectives?" They nodded. "Japan?" They nodded again. She began to get up, then blinked before running as fast as she possibly could to the third floor, where Tatsu and Korina were. Hiei and Yusuke followed after her.

Kurama looked at the unconscious girl in his arms. He picked through his pocket, and pulled out a small packet of dust. He sprinkled it over Maria's face, and as soon as she breathed it in, she awoke. "What..." Kurama put a finger to his lips. "You'll be fine now, we should follow your friend." She nodded, closed her eyes, then stood up. "They're on the third floor."

"Tatsu, I can hear someone coming..." Tatsu nodded. "S'alright, hun, I think that's backup." Sure enough, Yusuke, Hiei, and Celeste appeared.

"'Rina, take Tatsu down to the first floor, there's a guy with red hair down there that can fix Tats' leg."

Korina nodded and lifted Tatsu up. "The hybrid should be coming back in a few minutes, so get ready."

Celeste nodded and pulled out her guns. Yusuke got into his spirit gun position, and Hiei kept a hand on the hilt of his katana. Just as Korina had stated, the hybrid returned within three minutes.

"What is that?" Yusuke blinked up at the ogre, having never seen anything like it before.

Celeste rolled her eyes. "It's an ogre hybrid. Don't have any of these in Japan?" Hiei and Yusuke nodded. "Well, let me tell you, these are the weakest creatures ever when they're alone. Add about thirty more, and then you'll have a problem."

Hiei smirked and pulled out his katana, he sprung forward and attacked, only to be blocked by another ogre. He cursed under his breath, and was about to attack again, but was stopped by a shower of bullets and a blast of blue energy in his way. Yusuke grinned at Celeste, and Hiei killed the first ogre.

On the second floor:

"Maria!" Korina hurried over as fast as she could, seeing two males walking with her friend. She looked up at Kurama. "Are you the one that can heal Tatsu's leg?" Kurama nodded, and gently took Tatsu from Korina.


End file.
